


The Wider Universe

by Siannon_B



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siannon_B/pseuds/Siannon_B
Summary: A tear in the universe and a women that must be kept alive, but who is she and what will it take to save her.





	1. A Tear In The Universe

Team Arrow and Team Flash are relaxing a moment after a successful team up against Talia Al Ghul when what almost looks like a tear in the universe opens in the middle of S.T.A.R. Labs. This wasn’t a Breach or a Speed Force opening, this was something else. It was like someone had cut an opening in the fabric of the universe. Several energy blasts come through damaging walls and equipment, with Oliver shouting out ‘Take cover’. Through the tear there was a person ducking and weaving in a fight just as a large explosion of light burst out. The person reached down and grabbed something, hauling it along the floor through the tear and a women’s voice shouted ‘Keep her alive if you want to survive what is coming’. The person turned back around to block several more energy blasts with one hand and raised the other towards the tear. Oliver who had moved into a better position to see what was happening saw the women’s eyes for a moment. In them was horror and sadness. For a moment their gaze met and a flicker of apology appeared before a blast came from her had sealing the tear. ‘Everyone alright’ asks Felicity as they all converge on what they now realise is a person that had been forced through the tear. Oliver reaches down to check the pulse but just as he touches the body he flinches and hisses pulling back, then Caitlin surged forward to turn what they now realised was a women over to check her vitals.

‘Her pulse is thready, we need to get her into my lab now’ barks Caitlin. Barry super speeds her on to a bed as Caitlin starts hooking up monitors with the assistance of Felicity and Diggle.

‘I can’t see any injuries’ says Diggle while Caitlin takes blood to run tests on. ‘Felicity can you bag her while we shore up her breathing’ says Caitlin. Iris ushers everyone out saying ‘Lets leave this to the experts’.

‘Hey man, when you touched her what was that all about’ said Barry to Oliver. ‘When I touched her my tattoo flared up like I was stabbed’ says Oliver, ‘What, why would it do that?’ asked Barry. Just as Oliver was about to respond Felicity came back into the room. ‘There is not much more I can do to help in there, so I grabbed a photo and some fingerprints to run through the databases’. ‘Somehow I don’t think we are going to find her in the database Felicity’ says Oliver. ‘It’s worth a shot’ she replies’ Oliver pulls out his phone and dials ‘John when you get this call me, it’s important’.  ‘Wait a minute, John Constantine why are you calling him’ asks Felicity ‘Because I think there may be something mystical about this and he knows more about that than us’ answers Oliver.

‘Hold up, who is John Constantine, what do you mean mystical and what does this have to do with your tattoo hurting’ asks Barry ‘Wait that was your tattoo hurting when you touched her’ states Felicity, ‘Great this is going to be bad isn’t it’. ‘John Constantine is an expert in the Supernatural and the person who gave me this tattoo which is a form of protection from the Supernatural’ Oliver tells Barry. ‘He is also a bit of a dick’ says Felicity. ‘Whoever sent her here said to keep her alive if you want to survive what is coming, so I would say we need to pull out all the stops to find out what we can about her’ says Oliver.

Diggle enters the room saying ‘Caitlin says it’s going to be a while before she finishes all her tests now that the patient is stabilised’ ‘It may also be a while before John calls back, so I suggest we all take the time now to eat and maybe catch some sleep before meeting up again to review what we know and form a plan on how to handle this’ says Oliver


	2. Plan of Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team discusses what they know and makes a plan of action.

Sometime later everyone is back together at Star Labs and Oliver starts out by asking Caitlin what she knows about their mysterious guest. Well she is about 5’4, brown hair and eyes with no real distinguishing marks. She looks to be of European heritage but I won’t know for sure until all the DNA tests come back. I do know that she is not a Meta human but there is something about her brain activity that doesn’t quite click. I stabilised her and have found that she seems to be in a coma but the bad news is that her vitals are very slowly dropping. She has no external or internal injuries that I can find so she shouldn’t be in a coma. Oliver asks the question they are all thinking ‘How long until she is critical?’ ‘I think we have a while, weeks at least as it is a very slow decline’ answers Caitlin. ‘Can we wake her up?’ asks Barry ‘I don’t want to try until the rest of the tests are completed and then there are a few things I can try’ says Caitlin. ‘OK, Felicity can you run her facial and fingerprints to see if she has a counter part on this Earth’ asks Oliver ‘Wait a minute are we sure that she is from another Universe, that looked nothing like we have seen before. She could be from another part of this Earth’ says Felicity. Cisco jumps in ‘I stripped the data from the internal sensors and from what I can see from the energy generated it has some factors in common with an interdimensional portal or breach but the energy signature is like nothing I have seen before’.

‘Just in case, that was a hell of a firefight we saw on the other side so if we run a search to see if anything is reported that could match what we saw to confirm or rule out interdimensional travel’ says Oliver ‘Mean while whoever threw her through said “Keep her alive if you want to survive what is coming”, so presumably the threat will be coming from the same place so can we rig up an alert so we know if another tear occurs’ asks Barry. ‘I can rig the satellite to detect the energy but that is only going to cover Central City, whatever is coming could pop out anywhere’ says Cisco “Well I could pretty quickly rig up a couple A.R.G.U.S satellites and a Palmer Tech satellite to cover most of the U.S but it’s going to take time to rig up more satellites to get us global overage and there is no guarantee that what we are doing won’t be noticed’ says Felicity ‘Do it’ says Oliver.

Oliver looks at Iris and asks ‘Can you reach out to the other teams and let them know the situation and to be on.. .’ Oliver’s phone interrupts, he motions for everyone to hold on ‘John, I have a little situation that you might have some insight on’ says Oliver ‘this is starting to become a bit of a habit, Oliver’ says John. ‘How about this time I owe you one’ say Oliver. ‘What’s the situation’ asks John. Oliver lays out the situation for John ‘Hmm adding to your collection of pretty girls, Oliver. What does she look like?’ asks John ‘John’ responds an exasperated Oliver. ‘Now, now hold your horses, I need to know what she looks like in case I have crossed paths with her in my travels’ says John. ‘I have a better idea’ says Oliver ‘Where are you?’ asks Oliver ‘812 Thatcher Court in Yonkers, New York’ responds John ‘Pack a bag and I will have someone there to collect you shortly’ says Oliver looking at Barry ‘Okay mate but if you just sent me a picture to start working with while we travel, we won’t be wasting so much time’ says John. ‘Trust me John, you will be here faster than you think’ says Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be interested to see if anyone can guess where I am going with this.


	3. Who is She ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding out about our mystery woman is not going to be as easy as hoped.

When John arrives in the labs care of Barry he takes a breath and says ‘Well I haven’t had a ride like that since the time I took a spin on a Faerie road and ended up in the Nevada Desert’ ‘Wait Fairies are real’ says Felicity ‘They are mostly extinct but if you do happen to meet one, pissing them off would be a bad idea’ responds John. John took a look around the room taking note of everyone and looks at Oliver and says ‘Well Oliver it seems every time I see you there are more pretty girls’ John runs his eyes over Iris and Caitlin ‘The vigilante thing is really working out for you’. Oliver runs his hand over his face as Felicity says ‘Your charm does not improve with time’. ‘Can’t blame a guy for looking luv, now what seems to be the problem’ says John. Oliver recounts what has happened to John including that his tattoo had flared up when touching the woman. ‘Interesting, let’s go take a look at this mystery lady and see what I can see’ says John

When they reach Caitlin lab where the women is laid out on a hospital bed John looks at her intently and says to Oliver ‘Well I don’t recognise her and I can’t immediately sense anything so let’s take a closer look’ and John raises his hands above her and starts chanting. Johns hair starts to lift from an invisible wind and he is suddenly thrown across the room into the wall making a dent. Moments later he groans and says ‘That wasn’t fun’ as Caitlin rushed over to check him over. 

John looks at Oliver and says ‘Well she isn’t normal that’s for sure and I didn’t get much but I got enough to know we are going to have to talk to someone higher up the celestial food chain’ ‘What does that mean’ asks Oliver ‘Our best bet is probably an Archangel but that is not going to be easy to do and definitely not here in Central City’ says John. ‘Why not’ asks Barry ‘Well Archangels are not going to be hanging around a city as well taken care of as Central City, you’re a little too good at the Hero thing for them to be interested in lurking around here. No we need to be taking a ride to Williamsburg, Detroit. I know there is an Archangel that has been hanging around there for a while; we are also going to have to be careful about grabbing it because she is not going to be very cooperative’ says John ‘Why wouldn’t an Angel want to help’ asks Caitlin ‘Because contrary to the PR about them, angels are some of the most manipulative creatures around. Trust me luv there isn’t anything angelic about them.’

‘We are also going to need some supplies, some of which is very rare. The last time I trapped an angel in a human body I discovered that it breaks their connection to the divine which we don’t want so I did some research after and found another way to get what we want, but it won’t be easy, nor are you going like it’ says John. 

John writes out a list and hands it over to Felicity who reads it through but stops at the last item, looks up at John and says ‘What the hell do you need a child for?’ ‘Children still have a connection to the divine so if the Archangel possesses their body and we trap it there we can still get what we need’ says John ‘What right do we have to do that John, firstly what kind of parent would allow this and secondly could it harm the child?’ says Oliver ‘Well I always planned on asking a newly on the streets kid and in return for the body loan offering them a chance at a better life, but it can’t be a kid who has had a lot of death or trauma because that just accelerates the disconnect from the divine’ says John. 

‘We can’t be really considering this, can we?’ asks Iris ‘Will it harm the child’ asks Oliver ‘Only if the Archangel gets generous with using its Angelic powers and we don’t need that just some divine knowledge’ says John ‘Oliver we are not doing this’ says Felicity in her Loud Voice. ‘Felicity get everything else on the list and we will try to find another way until we have no choice’ says Oliver Felicity opens her mouth to argue and Oliver grits out her name ‘Felicity, just do it please’. ‘Is there any other way to get what we need John?’ asks Oliver ‘Well finding someone with a high level connection to the divine, means you are looking for mad men or saints and in this world finding one ain’t going to be easy’ says John. ‘Maybe we can run a specialised search program to identify what we need’ says Cisco. ‘Well I suppose it is worth a try’ says John.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been going through a tough time lately and I keep having this dream so I decided to write it down, I hope I get up enough motivation to write the rest.
> 
> No one has Beta'd this.
> 
> As we progress the rating will probably change and I will consider any suggestions for additional tags.
> 
> Oh and for the nitpickers the spelling is Australian.


End file.
